<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Breed by DabiFan05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744601">Half Breed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabiFan05/pseuds/DabiFan05'>DabiFan05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Interplanetary Travel, Outer Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabiFan05/pseuds/DabiFan05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new fanfic with my OC Nomi Oka. She goes on a mission to find out about the saiyan race and who her father is and if he's still alive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Nomi's 18th birthday as her mother Akira brought out a small cake.<br/>
"You didn't have to mom"<br/>
"You only turn 18 once dear, we have to celebrate some how"<br/>
"But using the last of the eggs just for the cake? They could of made at least two healthy meals, now we got one unhealthy slab of"<br/>
"No more complaining. Enjoy!"<br/>
Nomi rolled her eyes as her mother passed her the knife to cut the cake. The house was small, but cosy. The food was basic, but never went hungry. The planet was strange, filled with many varietys of races. But the galactic patrol kept everyone safe, most were refugees that had been rescued and that included Akira and Nomi.</p><p>When Akira found out she was pregnant she knew it wouldn't end well for her or her unborn child, so she sent out a distress signal. King Cole would have killed her if they knew she was pregnant and she was worried that Nappa would suffer as well for pairing and cross breeding. So under the cover of darkness Merus from the galactic patrol arrived and took Akira to the planet Sakura B5-8. When Akira first arrived with Merus he explained that she would be safe, that she and her unborn child would be under the protection of the galactic patrol. But once they realised that she was carrying a half saiyan they had a difficult decision, the saiyans were a dangerous race in the galaxy due to their recent activities and connections with King Cole. But the fact that the women had request help and confirmed that the father had no idea, they let her stay and have the child. But they kept a close eye on her, just in case, plus there was a risk that her child would transform into a Oozaru, they had to make sure she didn't see a full moon, lucky the planet's moon was only full once a year. So here Nomi was 18 years old stuck on the same planet for all these years and had no idea why her mother kept telling her to keep her tail hidden and once a year she would have to spend a whole night studying a new subject. She was only told that some of the other race's had fallen victim to other's that had tails, so not to scare them or cause any mass panic her tail was always hidden. The only time she could freely be herself was in the confines of her room. As for the studying she actually enjoyed that, she got to pick any subject she wanted.</p><p>"So, Mom?"<br/>
"Yes, hunny?"<br/>
"Are you going to tell me about my tail? In all these years I've never seen anyone else like me"<br/>
"I've told you hunny, your father had a tail. I didn't know much about him"<br/>
"The story of him being a one night stand doesn't add up, Mom. If that was the case why did you run?"<br/>
"I've told you. The planet I was on was under attack and I had to flee"<br/>
"Then why isn't anyone else from there, here with us? It doesn't make sense that out of a whole planet, only you were rescued"<br/>
"It's ya birthday, you should be enjoying the cake"<br/>
Nomi wanted answers, now she was 18 she could find out herself what had happened. So she got up and walked out, her mother tried to stop her but Nomi said she was going for her morning run.</p><p>Once she reached the main office of the galactic patrol, she seen a reception on the desk.<br/>
"How many I help you miss?"<br/>
"I would like to access my files, all of them from the day my mother first arrived"<br/>
The reception looked puzzled at first, but motioned for Nomi to place her hand on the counter. A few seconds later her hand had been scanned and the details popped up on the screen. The woman jumped back, she looked terrified as she kept looking back and forth between Nomi and her screen.<br/>
"What's wrong?!"<br/>
"Jaco!" She shouted.<br/>
"What is it? I was about to take a nap" he walked out, stretching and yawning as if he had just woken up. She looked at Jaco, then pointed to the screen.<br/>
"What the!" He looked terrified aswell.<br/>
"Will someone tell me what's going off? You look like you've seen a monster and I'm kinda freaking out"<br/>
"Miss Nomi Oka?"<br/>
"Yes, that's me"<br/>
"Oh, boy" Jaco sighed as he waved her over "Have someone on standby" he muttered to the reception.<br/>
He explained that her father was a saiyan and that she was a half saiyan, hence the tail and the look of horror they gave her. When she looked confused he continued to explain that the Saiyans were a naturally aggressive warrior race who since ancient times they had lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle where they attacked planets to build up wealth and goods. That the Saiyans had joined the Frieza Force while it was still under the command of King Cold. She was confused with how he spoke of them in a past tense, that's when he explained that planet vegeta, the saiyans home planet was destroyed in 737 killing all but a handful of saiyans. Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were the only ones they were aware off that were still alive.<br/>
"So my father was killed by this Frieza guy? And my mother would have been killed by King Cole if he found out she was pregnant by one of his soldiers?"<br/>
"Basically, yes"<br/>
"So why the hell haven't you took these guys down?!" She was angry, her life, her mothers life and the saiyan race she was part of had been all but destroyed and the galactic patrol had done nothing in all these years.<br/>
"This guy Frieza is a monster! No one can take him down!"<br/>
"Has anyone actually tried?"<br/>
"No one is crazy or stupid enough to do that!"<br/>
"We'll, I ain't standing by and doing nothing"<br/>
Jaco looked confused.<br/>
"I want to sign up to the galactic patrol!"<br/>
Jaco looked shocked, then shook his head.<br/>
"You can't just join the galactic patrol. You have to be one of the elite to be chosen for the galactic patrol"<br/>
"So sign me up for that"<br/>
He noticed there was a note on her file that if she showed any signs of disobedient or aggressive behaviour that they would have to remove her from the planet. But she grew up into a respectable member of the community and was exceptionally smart and remarkably strong for her race. Which Jaco now realised was because of her saiyan DNA. Jaco took her to see the Galactic King, but after a long discussion with the Galactic King, he refused to let her join the galactic patrol and told her to let them deal with Frieza. Nomi wasn't impressed as from what she knew so far, they had done nothing. Once she had returned home her mother wasn't too happy that she had just disappeared like that, and on her birthday as well. But Akira told her daughter what had happened, but the one piece of information she was still missing was her fathers name and how committed he was to her mother. She wasn't about to sit back and do nothing, this was all down to Frieza and King Cole. Nomi was going to track them down, and the last saiyan's. She wanted answers and for them to face punishment for their crimes. The only problem was, she was under the protection of the galactic patrol and was forbidden to leave the plant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The follow day Nomi decided to train, she was going to find out who her father was and the only saiyans that were still alive according to The Galactic Patrol was Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. But first she need to get stronger, she had the genes of this warrior race so she thought why not use that to her advantage, plus she had her brains. She may be short standing only 5ft 2 with long blonde hair, which most people took her for a dumb blonde. But her mother said that her beauty could put her in danger, she wasn't sure what her mother meant by that. Her eyes were darker than her mothers, a dark blue like the deep blue ocean of Earth according to her mother. That was another thing, she wanted to see her home world 'Earth' so she started training in secret.</p><p>Nearly 3 years had passed since she fount out the truth and it was now a week before her 21st birthday. Luckily she didn't bulk up to much from the physical training, Nomi had a hard time hiding the extra work she put in to increase strength and fighting technics from her mother. That's when the whole night studying session came useful, she requested Kung Fu then Taekwondo, then this year she decided to ask for someone from Earth to teach her everything about her home planet. She couldn't believe how advanced the technology was back on her home planet, but knew the knowledge she gained would be useful. </p><p>While her mother was preparing her party she sneaked out and headed to the loading bay where the supplies came in each month. A quick look around and she disappeared into the back of a large cargo ship. Luckily the ship had the latest technology and within 24 hours the ship landed on planet Nion 546. Once off the ship the first thing Nomi noticed was how dusty and dark the planet was, pulling the scarf up over the lower part of her face she made her way through the busy crowds. It was completely different to what she was use to. No one made eye contact, unless they were talking to the traders on the stalls. Keeping the hood over her head she made her way through the crowds looking for someone to stay, then she would assess her situation. The planet seemed to use one of the universal languages she had learnt, the sign above the building she read as 'Tustrapus Guest House' she walked in and the little bell above the door sounded as she walked in.<br/>"I would like a room, not sure how long I'll be staying. I hope that's not a problem"<br/>"Of course, Miss?"<br/>"Oka"<br/>"Will it just be for yourself?"<br/>"Yes, which currency do you use on this planet?"<br/>"Gold, silver, credits or services" The women behind the counter said, but as she said 'services' she had a creepy aura about her. Nomi ignored it and pulled out a small silver coin and placed in on the counter.<br/>"So how long would this get me?"<br/>The women dived for the coin, causing Nomi to back up in shock 'gez what is with people on this planet'<br/>"Three nights"<br/>Well that got her more than she though as a little key card was placed on the counter, Nomi took it and went to find the room. When she looked over the room it was small, but clean, there was even a private wash room. <br/>"Right, so I've got a room, now for food" she sat down and opened her bag. Inside there was four sets of clothes a spare pair of shoes and as many food ration packs she could fit in. As much as she wanted to bring personal items she knew food would be more important. She kept her currency hidden in the belt that concealed her tail, only keeping a few coins in her pockets. Just as she finished one of the pouches there was a loud explosion, quickly she looked out the window. There was someone with a tail just like her's, well it was a darker brown compared to her light brown one, but it was identical. She watched and wondered if these were the saiyans, her luck would of been on her side if it was them.<br/>"What the fuck was that Raditz?" A tall, bulky bold man said to the one that she could only assume had caused the explosion, the one he called 'Raditz' was shorter and had long black hair.<br/>"He wouldn't give me th"<br/>"God damn it Raditz! You fucked up a completly simple task" an even shorter male appeared, he had black hair aswell like the others and the same tail wrapped around waist.<br/>"They have to be the three saiyans, what are the chances of someone else called 'Raditz' with two other males all with tails and black hair" Nomi muttered to herself as she watched on.<br/>"Come on, Vegeta. You know how useless Raditz can be when he's, pent up" The large bold man said with a chuckle.<br/>"What ever. Nappa, clear up this mess" The one called Vegeta said before he walked off, closely followed by Raditz. Now she knew it was them, but had no idea what to do. She sighed as she sat on the bed in the room, wondering what to do now.<br/>"What exactly did he mean by 'pent up'?" <br/>She placed her bag under the bed, hoping it would be safe, and made her way outside. Once she looked around she seen Nappa walking into a building with bright red neon's outside and the name above the door said 'Nuxoik Massage Parlour' she kept her distance as she was unsure what her plan was.</p><p>Inside Nappa fount Vegeta outside one of the rooms.<br/>"The dumb ass is in there" Vegeta pointed to the room behind him. "If you want to join him he got two for the price of one"<br/>"I'm surprised, Vegeta. Why are you rewarding him like that"<br/>"It ain't no reward! I need him focused for the next mission. The last thing I need is Frieza getting pissed if we don't complete the job"<br/>"Why don't you join him? I mean ya never seem to 'have fun' when we come to these establishments"<br/>"You got to be fucking kiddin me Nappa. Like I want to have 'fun' with these scrubber's"</p><p>After thinking about it, she thought they might be awhile 'From what I can remember, massages can take upto an hour. Maybe' She made her way over to the building and walked through the front door, looking around she seen various ladies in very skimpy outfits, one was even topless. Nomi could only image how red her face was after what she had just seen, quickly turning around she was about to walk out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.<br/>"Hold up, are you the new girl that was sent over?" <br/>As she turned round the guy removed his hand and linked his hands together in front of him with a a huge smile. <br/>"No need to be shy. Your boss told me this would be your first time working in this area of the business"<br/>'Ok, maybe I could pull this off' she thought 'How hard can it be to give a massage, I might even get close to the saiyans' With a small smile she nodded.<br/>"Right!" The man clapped his hands and two short women came running over.<br/>"Take our new lady to the changing rooms and work ya magic girls!" <br/>The two women guided Nomi down a hallway to a large room full of even more women. They were various species, sizes and colours, some which she recognised but most she didn't.<br/>"Come on hunny, let's get rid of these baggy clothes" One said as she pulled the dark blue hoody over Nomi's head.<br/>"Why are you wearing so little? I mean don't ya get cold?"<br/>"You really are a newbie aren't ya. Your so cute. I know the perfect way to get ya started"<br/>Not matter what Nomi tried to do she couldn't stop the other two stripping her down till she was just in her bra, pants and the belt around her waist.<br/>"What's with this weird belt? How do you take it off?"<br/>Panic set it, what would happen if they seen her tail. Trying to think she said "It hides a scar, I don't like people looking at it" God she hoped that would work. One of the women hummed as she headed over to a rail with many types of clothing on it, while the other started to brush Nomi's long blonde locks.<br/>"I think lavender and silver would work well with your colours"<br/>"You are a rare girl, I haven't seen anyone with blonde hair for years. Where are you from?"<br/>"Well, I. My mother is an Earthling"<br/>"Wow, a human. I'm surprised they sent you"<br/>"Are ya sure your boss hasn't lost his mind?"<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"What I mean is, most humans aren't tuff enough to put up with some of the ruffian's we get here"<br/>"I'm stronger than a normal human, my father" She stopped herself before she said 'Saiyan' "He wasn't human, he came from a stronger race of people. And I got his strength" She shrugged her shoulders, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.<br/>"So, do you want a room, or do you wanna work the floor?"<br/>Well that just confused her as Nomi stared at the women with a puzzled look.<br/>"Damn, girl. Did ya boss not tell you anything?"<br/>She shock her head, at least she could blame her confusion on this 'boss' of her's.<br/>"How about ya join me in a room. That way I can explain it all" One of the women winked as she removed Nomi's bra, while the other place a babydoll dress over her head. After the shock of what just happened wore off, she removed her arms that had covered her chest and put on the dress properly.<br/>"There, you look gorgeous. But loose the pant and put these on" It looked like a piece of string that was being held up in front of Nomi. It was still embarrassing as hell, but she could tell her face wasn't as red as it was earlier. Now she stood in front of a tall mirror and could see what she was wearing, a light purple dress with thin silver straps over her shoulders, it only just covered her boobs and there was a slit in the material that started just under her chest and the length only just covered her bottom, not that it did much as the material was basically see threw. As for the pants, well the string, it matched the silver of the straps. Before she could ask the two women any questions one of them hooked her arm around Nomi's and guilded her to a room.<br/>"So, I take it we wait for a customer?"<br/>"Yup. But first, do you have anything you won't do?"<br/>This was really confusing her now, and the women could see it.<br/>"Ok, I go first. My main rule is, I don't do anal"<br/>"You what?!" Nomi's face dropped after hearing that, she really was in over her head. She had clearly misunderstood what this place was.<br/>"Girl, do you seriously do that?" The women took the response completely the wrong way.<br/>"What? No! I don't. I thought th"<br/>Before she could finish a knock on the door interrupted them and the guy she first meet walked in.<br/>"I've got a special client for ya, new girl"<br/>"Boss, who is it? If you don't mind me asking?" The women looked concered as the man just smiled.<br/>"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Nappa's not a bruiser when it comes to the blonde's, he looks after them"<br/>That kinda reassured Nomi, but it didn't help the fact that she realised this placed involved sexual acts. When she walked into the private room, Nappa was sat on the sofa in just the pair of spandex shorts she noticed he was wearing earlier. The armour suit that covered his upper body was place on the floor next to the sofa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nomi walked over to Nappa, unsure of what to do. He could see the uncertainty on her face and in her movements, so Nappa patted his thigh "Come on sweaty, take a seat"<br/>Nomi gulped, she was way over her head with this 'He's gonna know I ain't one of these workers'<br/>"Don't worry" <br/>She looked at him confused, while he smiled.<br/>"Ya boss told me your a newbie"<br/>Oh, she mouthed as she fiddled with the thin fabric of the dress she was wearing.<br/>"You remind me of someone I cared for, so just relax. I"<br/>"Was she killed when your planet was destroyed?" Nomi slapped her hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to ask that, well she wanted answers but she felt like an idiot blurting the question out like that. "I'm so sorry" She bowed slightly to apologise. Her mother spent many years in Japan before being transferred out to the space station, she loved the traditions and taught Nomi as she grew up. It had been many years since she had to apologise but she did it without realising. Nappa was quite as he looked at Nomi, she slowly looked up realizing he might not understand what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback Nappa.<br/>A short women with long blonde hair came running round the corner, crashing into Nappa, papers went flying everywhere while she landed back on her bottom.<br/>"What the fuck, you stupid earthling! Watch where your going!" Turles grabbed the collar of her lab coat, lifting her off the ground. "I should kill you for"<br/>"Turles" Nappa stopped him as Turles started to created an energy blast.<br/>"What?!"<br/>"Put her down" Nappa's voice was firm, but it had an annoyed under tone.<br/>Turles snarled as he dropped the women "I ain't got time to waste on a stupid human" he said with a wave of his hand as he walked away. The women quickly gathered up the papers she dropped as Nappa sighed, he really didn't like Turles attitude and trying to keep him in line was getting more difficult. He turned back to check on the women, she was one of the scientists that King Cole had recently acquired from the latest planet they concurred. When he looked back she was bowing with all the papers squashed up against her chest in her arms<br/>"I'm so sorry. I should of been looking where I was going" When she didn't hear him say anything she worried that she had done something wrong. Slowly she looked up, he was just staring at her with his arms crossed.<br/>"So you gonna thank me?"<br/>She looked confused at first, then she realised. Her eyes went wide in shock before bowing again. "Thank you for sparing my life. I'm sorry for"<br/>"Don't worry about it, Mrs?"<br/>"Miss Oka"<br/>"Miss Oka. You are one of King Coles workers, Turles should not have treated you like that. It's the Captains responsibility to keep his soldiers in line, and it will be up to King Cole to discipline his workers if he see's fit"<br/>She panicked, Nappa chuckled.<br/>"Please don't tell him! I'm so sorry! I just want to complete my work then I can return home"<br/>"You believe that? Well looks like it's true, blonde's are dumb"<br/>"What?! I ain't dumb, I'm a microbiologist. Your just a big dumb brute" She slapped her hand over her mouth, she couldn't hold her tongue when it came to people calling her dumb 'Your a dumb blonde' is what they would always say. Her hair colour didn't make her dumb, she was one of the smartest people in her field.<br/>"Looks like you got some fight in ya" Nappa smiled "I'll let this go, but"<br/>"But?"<br/>"Join me for a drink"</p><p> </p><p>Back with Nappa and Nomi, she started to explain.<br/>"It's a traditional way to apologise from a country on my mother's home world"<br/>"So your an Earthling?" He raised an eye brow as he watched her nodding, but she was slightly confused as to how he knew that.<br/>"Well I'm surprised, your race is so weak. I can't believe your dumb enough to think you would survive in this line of work"<br/>"I ain't dumb!"<br/>"You should learn to" He started to raise his voice, he wasn't going to let her get away with talking to him like that.<br/>"I'm stronger than a normal human" Just like her mother, she hated being called dumb. She pointed angrily at him and tried to stand tall. But it didn't work as Nappa stood up and towered over her. She started to step back, having no idea what he was going to do, a quick look around and she seen the door 'Maybe I could make a run for it?' But that thought was stopped as he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the sofa.<br/>"You need to learn your place" He started to walk over, he was annoyed but something was bugging him. 'She's so much like Akira, but it can't be her' Nomi noticed he wasn't focused on her for that split second and made a dash for the door. Nappa caught the movement from the corner of his eye as she ran past.<br/>"Not so fast, you've got work to do!" As he reached for her his hand caught the flimsy fabric of the dress she was wearing and it tore as she kept running, she was terrified. 'I'm in way over my head, I should of never left' she could feel the tears burning her eyes as his other hand caught her waist, crushing the belt hiding her tail, as the material fell away from her waist Nappa froze.<br/>"Your a saiyan!?" He was surprised as he stood over Nomi, she had fallen to the ground in tears. It felt like ages as she slowly calmed down rubbing her eyes, wiping the tears away. She realised that he had left her alone, refusing to look at him she reached for the destroyed belt and her money bag, he watched as she picked the items up. <br/>"I asked you a question" He growled.<br/>She trembled as he spoke, one cause she was cold and two cause she was terrified.<br/>"Are you a saiyan?" His voice was loud, he was getting angry at her lack of a response.<br/>"I'm half saiyan" She whispered while sniffling and holding the broken belt and bag in her arms, she refused to look up which annoyed him even more.<br/>"Look at me when you speak" kneeling down he held her chin with his thumb and index finger forcing her to look at him "Are. You. A. Saiyan?!" <br/>"I'm half saiyan!" She fount her voice and shouted at him "And one of you bastards knocked my mom up and left. I wouldn't be surprised if he forced himself on her! Your all"<br/>"Akira?" <br/>She went silent as he said her mother's name.<br/>"Is Akira your mother?"<br/>She swatted his hand that was still holding her chin, to her surprise he let go. Then she started to hit him in anger.<br/>"How do you know my mother?! Did you? It was you!" It dawned on her that Nappa was possibly her father, how else would he know her mothers name. Unless he wasn't the only one who knew her, what if she had been used by the saiyans and that's why she was never told who her father was. Various thoughts of what happened was going through her mind as she continued to hit Nappa, not that it did anything to him, but it was starting to hurt her hands and arms. Screaming out in anger she closed her eyes before taking one last swing at him, what followed was a bright flash and small explosion causing Nomi to squeak out in shock. Opening her eyes she quickly checked herself, worried that he had used on of the blasts on her. <br/>"Are you fucking crazy?!" Nappa was pissed as he shouted at Nomi. Looking up she seen he was the one who was injured, not alot, just a small scuff to the side of his face. <br/>"Did I do that?"<br/>"Well I wouldn't do it to myself" He tsked as he went to grab Nomi, but a loud knock on the door stopped him.<br/>"What the fuck are you doing in there Nappa?! Are you fucking her or killing her?" Vegeta chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>